


You Shouldn't Talk So Much

by kestiscroft



Series: Make the Darkness Bright [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU Professor/Student, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU, F/M, Foreplay, NSFW, Professor AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiscroft/pseuds/kestiscroft
Summary: Dr. Seed was an intimidating figure.  He stood over six feet tall and had a few scars on his face.  On the first day of class he had said that he was in the Army.  That’s all he said about the subject.  Liz had the unfortunate pleasure of being the student he despised the most.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader
Series: Make the Darkness Bright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You Shouldn't Talk So Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of mtdb and it does not affect that story at all, or the events in alleyways  
> nsfw warning- pls enjoy more stuff of liz and jacob in cute situations. also I just finished my last undergraduate test yesterday, so this fic felt appropriate :)

The building was cold, a little too cold. The A/C was blasting to stave off the heat, despite it only being March. Or maybe it was because this was where student’s aspirations came to die. Their very souls were sucked out of their bodies when they set foot on campus. That was what college did to students.

Liz tapped her foot impatiently, as she sat in one of the two chairs out in the hall. The only sounds were her foot tapping, and the clicking of the clock on the wall. 

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Her meeting with her professor was supposed to have started twenty minutes ago. But there was still another student in there talking with him.

Dr. Seed was the most ruthless professor in the psychology department. His class was strict. He lectured for two hours without break, attendance was mandatory, and he was one of the toughest graders on campus. It was her personal hell. He only taught one undergraduate class, and he was not fond of the younger students. Despite all of this, he was regarded as one of the best professors in the program. 

How did she wind up in this terrible class, you ask? Her advisor didn’t know how to do her damn job. Her advisor had told her that she was smart, that she could ‘handle it’. Liz, in fact, could not handle it. She wasn’t even a psychology major! She was _considering_ having a minor in psychology. But after this class, there was no way that was happening.

Her grade had been decent in the class all semester. She ranged somewhere from a B+ to an A. But she had gotten a D on her midterm paper which had dropped her grade to a low C. Her professor hadn’t provided any feedback to her terrible grade. That’s why she had called him about meeting in his office. He hadn’t sounded too thrilled on the phone, but had said that he had time to squeeze her in.

The door to Dr. Seed’s office opened. Staci Pratt stepped out. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Of course, it would be him. Pratt was such a kiss ass. He would always try to gain the favor of his professors. Most of the time it meant being fake as hell. 

She also made a bet with him at the beginning of the semester that she would get a better grade in this class than him. She really couldn’t afford to lose $50. That was about all there was in her bank account. Pratt gave her a small wave. She gave him a sweet smile and flipped him off in return. He shook his head and walked away.

This was it. Liz took in a deep breath and got up from the chair. She knocked on the open door.

“Come in.”

She stepped through the door to see her professor. He was writing down something. Glasses hung off his nose. He didn’t bother looking up at her.

“Shut the door.”

It had been an order rather than a suggestion. The door made a soft clicking sound behind her.

Dr. Seed was an intimidating figure. He stood over six feet tall and had a few scars on his face. On the first day of class he had said that he was in the Army. That’s all he said about the subject. His shaved temples and red beard contrasted with his professional attire. His navy-blue suit clung to his muscular form. And under his button up shirt, she swore she saw even more scars. What an odd combination.

He still hadn’t said anything. He was focused on the papers on his desk. Liz cleared her throat to get his attention.

“What do you want?” He spat.

There was one more thing she forgot to mention about him, he was an asshole. Any student that he didn’t like or didn’t deem ‘worthy’, didn’t get an ounce of respect from him. She unfortunately was one of them. Liz kept her cool though. She didn’t need to piss him off more. 

“We talked on the phone earlier. You said we could discuss my midterm paper.”

His head perked up from his desk. He took his reading glasses off.

“Mmmm. Yes. I remember. You’re Emily…?”

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth Palmer. I’m in your undergraduate class.”

Frustration began to boil inside her. Stay calm. Stay calm. She needed a good grade in this class. Dr. Seed only smirked at her frustration. 

“Of course. Please sit Miss Palmer.”

Liz sat her backpack next to the chair and sat down. She fidgeted with her hands a little. Maybe coming here wasn’t the best idea.

“I have a very busy schedule Miss Palmer. So, let’s make this quick. What exactly do you want from me?”

As she stared into his icy blue eyes, the words caught in her throat. Her voice cracked a little when she opened her mouth. “I want to talk about my midterm paper. I didn’t receive any feedback on it. And I feel like I deserved a better grade.”

He sighed. “My grades are final. I’m afraid there is nothing to discuss.”

“I worked really hard on that paper. I spent weeks on it, proofreading it a million times. And you’re telling me that you can’t have a five-minute conversation about it?” The frustration was all over her face. He really was as much of an asshole now, as he was in class. No wonder people dropped his class left and right.

Dr. Seed didn’t look phased. He leaned back in his desk chair and tilted his head to study her. He completely ignored her question. “Why are you studying psychology?”

She scoffed. “I’m not studying it; I’m just surviving it.”

“You see, there’s your problem. You say you’re surviving it, but you know nothing about survival. Not really. You know why you got a bad grade? Because your paper was a naive, idealistic view of the human brain.”

She gritted her teeth. “What’s wrong with being idealistic?”

“Because it’s not reality. Human beings are not inherently good. They are selfish and will do whatever it takes to survive.”

Liz was silent. Her paper had been on the generosity on humans and where it stemmed from. Views that he clearly didn’t agree with. 

“Where are you from, again?” He asked.

“Montana.” Her small hometown of Hope County was so far away. She hadn’t been home in a very long time. She missed the beautiful landscape of the Whitetails Mountains. 

“Ah that explains it. So, the little small-town girl moved across the country and brought her _small-minded_ views with her. Am I wrong?”

“No.” She sighed in defeat. He knew exactly how to read her. 

“In all honestly, your paper was crap. That’s why you failed. And that’s why you’re going to fail this class.”

What the hell was wrong with him? What kind of professor talked to his students like that? Liz wasn’t going to put up with it. Fuck him. She stood up and snatched her bag up off the ground.

“You know what? Your class is what’s crap! You think you can bully students into your way of thinking, but you can’t. Go to hell, asshole!” She bolted for the door.

“Miss Palmer. Sit back down.” He didn’t raise his voice, but it was terrifying all the same. It sent chills down her spine. Her hand was wrapped around the door handle. She could just leave. Walk out and drop his class. Instead she did as he asked and sat back down in the chair.

His blue eyes were piercing into her. She had cussed at her professor. Shit. Not her best moment. Dr. Seed looked calm though, he didn’t look angry. He looked almost amused by her outburst. 

“That’s it… that’s what I’m looking for in my students. Someone who has passion for what they’re studying. Someone who isn’t afraid to fight a little…”

What? Confusion crossed her face. She didn’t want to fight for anything. This was a college class not some damn war.

“Look, I just want to work hard and get a decent grade in this class. After that I’ll be out of your program for good. Just tell me what I have to do to get extra credit.”

Dr. Seed looked her up and down and studied her features. What the hell was he doing? A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Have a drink with me.”

…

Liz struggled to read the small piece of paper she had been given and walk at the same time. She clasped it in her right hand while holding her jacket above her head with the other. Dr. Seed had written down an address and a time. His handwriting was small and difficult to read. 

The rain pouring down on her didn’t help either. The address hadn’t been far from campus, so she had decided to walk. That hadn’t been a good decision on her part. She thought that they were going to a bar, but the address led her to a suburban area. Was she in the right place? This was where some of the rich professors lived, but she didn’t think they would be meeting at his house.

Yesterday he said that they could discuss her paper further over a drink. The idea had freaked her out a little but she didn’t object. She just needed a decent grade. If he was willing to discuss it with her, then so be it.

She walked until she reached the address on the paper. It was a nice house and very modern looking. It looked like somewhere a psychology professor lived. She walked up to the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest. 

Stop it, she told herself. They were just going to talk about her paper. She needed to relax. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The rain began to pour down harder. Damn it. She stood there for about thirty seconds before deciding that she had the wrong house. She started to walk away. 

The front door opened behind her. She turned to see Dr. Seed standing in the doorway. He beckoned her inside. 

She practically ran through the front door. Her feet squished with every step and she was soaked from head to toe. Her jacket hadn’t done anything to stop the rain. She looked like a washed-up sewer rat. 

Dr. Seed shut the door behind her. The first thing that caught her eye was his appearance. Gone were the glasses and business suits. His look was rugged but still accentuated his features. It was a stark contrast to her sneakers and her Hope County Cougars T-Shirt. She was also dripping water onto his expensive hardwood floor.

“Welcome, Miss Palmer. I suppose you haven’t heard of using an umbrella?”

“I… Uh… Sorry.” She stared sheepishly at the ground. Maybe walking here after class hadn’t been such a good idea. 

“It’s fine. Let’s get you dried off.”

He instructed her to set her belongings on a small table and take off her shoes. She had opened her mouth to object but didn’t say anything. Dr. Seed walked away. She did as he said and put her bag and jacket on the table. She stripped her shoes and socks. It was a little weird to be taking off her shoes as her professor’s house, but the alternative was tracking water around the whole house. 

She wandered out into the living room. The inside of Dr. Seed’s house was very different than the outside. The outside was very modern looking, but the inside looked like a hunter’s cabin. The furniture was rustic and homey. There were several stuffed dear heads mounted to the wall. A large bear rug was laid out in front of the sofa. Dr. Seed hunted some big game animals in his free time. A strange hobby for a psychology professor. 

Her mouth fell agape when she spotted the sniper rifle mounted above the fireplace. It was a bolt action, with a high-powered scope, and painted a bright red. She was still staring at it when Dr. Seed walked back into the room.

He walked over to her with a dark blanket in hand.

“Here.”

She took the blanket from him and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn’t realize that she had been shivering. Dr. Seed walked into the kitchen. She followed behind him but stayed back a respectful distance.

“You don’t like guns huh?” He scoffed.

Of course, he would have already pointed out something like that. He was her psychology professor after all. Her staring had been a little obvious. The sniper rifle looked so daunting sitting on the mantle though.

“It’s not that… I grew up in a town where everyone has a gun. It’s just wasn’t expecting that from you.”

He was digging around in his cabinets for something. “And what did you expect from me?”

Well, for starters she didn’t expect to see a rifle or deer heads mounted on the wall. She expected lots of books and… other things.

“I don’t know. Just not this…”

“Where in Montana are you from?”

It should have been obvious from her old Cougars T-Shirt. But he was just trying to make small talk. He was also being a lot nicer to her than before. In his office, he had been an asshole to her. Despite her confusion, she answered him anyways.

“Um… It’s called Hope County. If you drive an hour west of Missoula till you reach the middle of nowhere… that’s where I’m from.”

Oh, Hope County. It was so far away. The small town of her childhood had been the place of many good memories and just as many bad ones. She surprisingly didn’t miss it that much. Only her friends Wheaty and Jess, her parents, and her Uncle Eli. Other than them, no one back home had cared for her.

Dr. Seed surprisingly chuckled at her comment. “What do you want to drink?”

“I don’t really drink…”

His eyebrow quirked in curiosity but didn’t say anything. He pulled out two glasses, one for whiskey and one for wine. Which one was for her?

“Keep talkin’ about your hometown.” There was a slight southern accent to his voice. It seemed to accidentally slip out. She hadn’t been expecting that either. He was definitely from the south.

“Didn’t you invite me over here, so we could talk about my paper?” He sat down the wine glass in front of her. It hit the marble counter with a clink. It was filled to the brim with dark liquid. She didn’t know much about wine. At least she wasn’t drinking the whiskey, that probably would kill her.

“I invited you here, so I could get to know you better.”

What? Now she was confused. The other day he was insulting her ‘small-minded’ views. But now he was trying to know her better. Could this day get any weirder?

“You do this with all your students?”

“No.” He smirked.

Liz wasn’t sure what to think of that. Was it because he saw potential in her somehow? Potential was something that she didn’t have. There wasn’t a chance in hell that she was staying in his class. She would be getting out of the program first chance she got. But maybe if she talked to him, he would look at her paper again. She was just here about her grade… that’s it.

“Yeah, okay…. What type of wine is this by the way?” She picked up the wine glass and swirled the liquid around.

“Something that you wouldn’t be able to afford.”

Liz shrugged her shoulders. That wasn’t surprising. She could barely afford a single drink when she went out dancing with her friends. And Dr. Seed didn’t look like one to drink cheap alcohol.

“Do you want to sit on the couch?”

“Um… sure…”

She followed Dr. Seed into the living room. The blanket was still wrapped around her shoulders. She was a little drier than before but not by much. Her hair was still damp, and she was _still_ barefoot… in her professor’s house.

They sat down on the couch. She made sure to sit down as far from him as possible. This whole situation was awkward to her.

“So, Hope County. What’s it like there?”

She sighed. “It uh… sucks. Yeah, that’s a good word to describe it. Everyone’s is like some freaking redneck _doomsday prepper._ They all have bunkers and hoard guns. They’re all afraid they’ll have to fight off somebody. I don’t know… Hope County is just crazy.”

“Is that why you left?”

“No… I left because I couldn’t be who everyone wanted me to be. Everyone thought I was going to be governor of Montana or something. I was afraid that I couldn’t live up to the expectations. That’s why I couldn’t stay there.”

The words left her tongue a little too easily. Damn, that was a bit of a deep thing to confess to her professor. She’d never really told anyone that before either. Maybe it’s because it didn’t matter what he thought of her. He wouldn’t be in her life very long.

“I get that. You wanted to explore the world. That place probably didn’t have much to offer you anyways.” There he went again always assessing. It seemed like sometimes he knew things about her before she even told him.

“Yeah… what about you? Where are you from?”

What was she doing? He had been an asshole to her in his office and now she wanted to make more small talk. She took a big gulp of wine. Hopefully she wouldn’t do something stupid.

“Georgia.” That explained the slight accent. Dr. Seed was a southern man. She kind of liked the way his voice sounded.

“You got family up there?” She asked.

“Two brothers.”

She took another sip of wine. If she was going to make small talk, she didn’t want to be sober for the rest of this conversation. “What are they like?”

A small smile crossed his face. “My youngest brother John is a lawyer up in Atlanta. Big hot shot for his age. My other brother Joseph still lives in our hometown of Rome. He runs a church that’s also a homeless shelter.”

He clearly cared for them a lot. It was easy to see how his face lit up when he talked about them. “Why don’t you live closer to your brothers?”

He sighed. “I did originally, but they were the ones to tell me to take this job. I was uh… homeless after I was discharged. Then my brothers found me, set me straight.”

“I’m sorry…” She said.

He shook his head. “It was a long time ago. It shaped me into who I am.”

Liz couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to go through something like that. Maybe Dr. Seed has his reasons for being an asshole. There was this small part of her that wanted to find out more about him.

She went to take a sip from her wine glass only to realize that it was empty. It had gone down a lot quicker than she expected. She didn’t feel tipsy at all though. For someone who didn’t drink alcohol, she had a high tolerance. 

“I’ll get you more.” Dr. Seed stood and took the glass from her hands. She didn’t need another but also didn’t object. When he walked to the other side of the room, she studied his form once more. He didn’t seem as old when he wasn’t in his suits and there wasn’t a scowl on his face.

“So, Dr. Seed are we ever gonna talk about my paper?”

“Please, we’re not in the office. Just call me Jacob.”

A puzzled look crossed her face. This was now getting even more weird. They were way past the point of being professional. She didn’t feel uncomfortable though, just weird. She knew that if this got any worse, she could sprint out the door. But she decided that she was going to indulge it.

“Okay, well Jacob why am I here again?” She asked one more time to get an answer out of him.

He walked over and placed a full wine glass in her hand but said nothing. He went straight to the fireplace. “You still cold?”

She nodded. Her clothes were still soaked, and she hadn’t realized that she’d been shivering. The rain poured even harder outside and the clouds casted a gloom through the windows. Gentle thunder carrier through the house.

Jacob was at work with the fireplace. He placed several logs inside and with a strike of a match the fireplace blazed to life. The lights also began to flicker. He turned them off. The only light in the room now was the orange glow from the fireplace.

“I’ll drive you back to your apartment when the rain stops.” He said.

“Thank you… So, what now?” She asked.

“Wait it out, and like I said get to know each other better.”

Liz scoffed. “Okay sure. How’d you go from the Army to being a professor. That’s a huge career jump.”

Jacob took another sip of his drink and set it down. “That’s a long story.”

He spoke more about his brothers of how they found him and how they convinced him to go back to school. He had been in his 20s still at the time. It had mainly been something to keep him occupied and it was very different from his time deployed. He told her that he would have rather been doing something with his hands, but his brothers had objected. It wasn’t until he started learning about the survival instincts in animals and humans that he considered a different path. It was also something he had experience in firsthand.

“My dissertation was about researching wolves and what it would take to make them obedient. We discovered that if you take away their basic needs, they will break down in only 10 days. The research could also be applied to humans. The human brain is a fascinating thing, once you start poking around in there. It’s surprising what you can get it to do under the right circumstances. You’re familiar with the term ‘classical conditioning’ Liz?”

Her heart leaped into her chest at the sound of her name. Except, how did he know her nickname? She had never told him that. In all her classes she stuck to Elizabeth. Maybe he had heard another student calling her that. No matter how he heard it, she didn’t ask. It felt inappropriate to interrupt. It still made her wonder though.

She took a deep breath and shook her head in response. She had no idea what that was, nor did she really care. She sure did like the way the words sounded coming from him though.

“It’s when a conditioned stimulus, say a sound or a song, leads to a reflective response. It could easily be applied to humans. This is all in theory, of course. No one has ever attempted a study like that, nor would they.”

Liz had been half captivated by his story and the other half of her attention was focused on how the fire reflected off his face. She set down her glass and found herself moving closer to him. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing. She seemed as sober as can be, but she was still being dumb. Dr. Seed was literally her professor. The only thing that would happen is that it’ll be awkward during the next class. She was surprised that he hadn’t kicked her out yet.

She smiled. “Well, I don’t have a whole lot of interest in that but if you had wanted wolves you should’ve come to Hope County. There’s a shit ton of them there. I’ve even almost got bit a few times.”

Jacob leaned in further and smiled in return. “Oh yeah? You fight em’ off or something?”

Her face turned red in embarrassment. “Well not _exactly_ more like I went running for my brother and tossed him the shotgun. But from a certain point of view, I definitely helped out.”

“I’m sure you did, sweetheart.” He reached out and placed his hand on her thigh. She could feel the heat even through her damp jeans. Once again, her heartbeat quickened. This was not good at all. 

“Wow, now it’s sweetheart? I thought I had _small-minded_ views. You also told me yesterday that I was gonna fail your class…”

He sighed. “You do have small-minded views. But I don’t think you’ll fail. I was trying to piss you off. You deserve it though, considering you sleep in my class ninety percent of the time.”

She gave a nervous laugh. “What? I definitely don’t do that. I _always_ pay attention to your boring lectures, Jacob.”

She winked at him. He chuckled in return and his hand slid further up her leg. Once again, she didn’t object. She liked the way his hands felt. “Sure. And I know you don’t have a passion for all this, but you are a very intelligent woman Liz. Despite what I said earlier. I hope you know that.”

“Thanks. You’re not actually as terrible as I originally thought… I mean that as a compliment.” She smiled. 

Jacob was very different than how he presented himself. Yesterday he had been an asshole to her but today he had been sweet to her. He was also a very interesting man. He had so many stories to tell. Talking to him was so different than all the men her age. All they did was drink and sleep around with other women. But Jacob was, obviously, mature. She wondered how old he was. 

He couldn’t be too old. His beard still had a rich red color. The shirt he wore clung to his form. He might have had more muscle in his younger days. She could only imagine what Jacob would have looked like at 25 years old. But Liz was surprisingly very attracted to the older man sitting in front of her. From the look in his eye she could tell that he felt the same about her.

Liz scooted towards him on the couch until she was right next to him. This was wrong. She knew that. If anyone found out about this, she could get in trouble and he could get fired. She honestly didn’t give a shit though. His body felt warm and looked sturdy. Those were two things she was craving right now.

Jacob’s hand moved to grab her hips. “Anybody ever tell you that you’re the cutest little thing to come out of Montana?”

“Nope. It’s never come up. Whoever thought that though wouldn’t be wrong. I am pretty great.”

Liz grabbed both sides of his face and leaned in. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. Just testing the waters. When she pulled back, she saw a smile on his face. It was nice to know that she wasn’t the only one that had been wanting that. 

"I think I like you better when you don't talk so much.” She chuckled.

“You’re the one that did this.” 

“ _You_ invited me over here.” She spat. She playfully punched him on the arm.

His eyes flitted back down to her lips. “Then I guess we’re both fools then.”

He cupped her face and kissed her once more. His tongue wasted no time finding its way into her mouth. Liz let out a soft moan against his lips. It’d been so long since she’d been kissed like this. Kissed by someone who actually had an interest in her… This wasn’t her making out with some drunken boy at a bar. This was different, special almost.

She climbed onto his lap and grinded against him. It was something that she had done a million times before. It had never been with a man this old before, or her professor… Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt his pants get tight.

“Damn, already old man? I haven’t even done anything yet.” She teased. 

“You complaining?” He didn’t have a comeback to her old man remark. It was probably because he knew it was true. She wondered when the last time he had been with anyone. It didn’t bother her if he hadn’t. It was somewhat refreshing.

She smiled. “Not at all.”

Jacob’s hands moved to below the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her, seeking her permission. She nodded in response. He pulled her wet t-shirt off her form and tossed it across the room. Her sports bra quickly landed next to it. She was surprised that he didn’t make some comment about it. Instead, he seemed to be entranced by her.

That wasn’t a reaction she normally got. Most of the time men would be put off by how flat chested she was. Her face got red. “They’re not very big…”

Jacob shook his head. “No, they’re cute.”

He immediately bent his head down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He began to suck and even gently nibbled. His hand pinched at her other breast. Liz let out a moan. It had been so long since someone was gentle with her like this.

She followed his lead and removed his shirt in return. He had almost hesitated when she did, but he let her go. Her eyes grew big at the sight of his chest. It was covered in old burns in scars. Her fingers slowly traced over them. It wasn’t a terrible sight to look at, it was just sad that he had to go through this.

“I’m sor…”

Jacob leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

Liz ran her fingers down the length of his chest. She gave him a big grin in return. This might be the worst thing she’s ever done, but she didn’t care. It didn't matter that he was her professor, she was a consenting adult after all. She was going to run with it. She leaned back in for another kiss.

Rain continued to pour outside but neither of them paid much attention. They were too caught up in one another. Not as professor and student but as companions, and maybe even something more.

…

Liz went to class next week with a fresher state of mind. A lot of things that used to burden her, she never thought of anymore. She was the first to arrive to her psychology class. Gone were her typical sweatshirt and ponytail. In its place were loose curls and a navy blazer. She had actually tried to dress up. It only took her till the end of the semester to try. Better late than never.

More students slowly filtered in until the classroom was full. Moments later Staci Pratt sat right next to her. Just the person she wanted to see.

“So, Palmer you going to fail this test just like the last one? I could really use that $50.” Pratt said.

Liz did nothing but roll her eyes. There was no point in giving into his childish games. She was just surprised that he still remembered the bet. Considering that he was too drunk most of the time to remember anything at all.

All the noises in the classroom stopped as soon as Dr. Seed strode into the room. His glasses hung off his nose. Oh, how she liked them when they were on the floor instead. Everything else of his looked good on the floor as well. She thought about their night together quite often. It had ended very, very well. He had driven her back to her apartment and kissed her goodnight. They hadn't talked since that night but she had been left with the promise that they would do it again sometime.

She turned back to Pratt. “You know what, let’s go double or nothing on the bet.” He opened his mouth to speak but she barely heard what he said.

For just a moment, she and Jacob met eyes. A small smile began to form on his lips. She had to fight herself from doing the same. They both quickly looked away because they knew if they glanced each other’s way, they would both stare. Blush formed on her cheeks all the same though. 

Oh yeah, Liz was definitely going to pass Dr. Seed’s class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the second AU of Liz and Jacob. It's something that I've had in my drafts since 2018 and decided to finish it. There was going to be more smut but I just couldn't do it, pls forgive me. I may work up the courage to write full on smut one day, just not today lol. I hope you still liked it though.  
> I love the idea of Jacob teaching psychology, it makes sense with the long lectures to the Deputy and the classical conditioning.😂 He really would be an intimidating professor.  
> It was a challenge writing Liz as before all the shit in Hope County went down.  
> Also!! I am done with my undergrad degree and i'm a college graduate and I'll be starting graduate school in the summer :)  
> Thanks to everyone for reading and for keeping up with all of Liz and Jake's adventures


End file.
